shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The mission begins/Facing evil Starlight/Confronting the Overlord
This is how The mission begins, Facing evil Starlight, and Confronting the Overlord goes in The Age of the Overlord. Ninja and the alicorns get to the woods Jay: Um, is anyone else thinking about how this might be our final fight together? Kai: Who knows? Zane: Of course. Cole: It's all I've been thinking about. Princess Celestia: We've come a long way. It wasn't that long ago when Wu first found us. Princess Luna: Who could forget the time when Skales hypnotized Cole and we had to fight him? laughs Jay: Hey, remember that time Kai thought he was the green ninja? Zane: How about the time when Sensei came out of the Devourer's belly drinking tea? groans and laughs Jay: I thought he was a goner. Wu: Wrong again, Mr. Emptyhead. him on the head with his staff laughs again as they hear something get to their fighting stance sees what went fast Kai: There! sees a corrupted Starlight Glimmer Wu: That is no longer Starlight. Kai: What did he do to her? Princess Luna: He must've used the ultimate weapon to turn her into his own evil image. Starlight fires The Overlord: Ninjago is now within reach. Activate the weapon so all will know of your rule. SkekSo: Finally, my darkest dream will now become reality. begins to push it, when he hears Twilight's voice Twilight Sparkle: SkekSo, don't! SkekSo: Twilight? to the alicorns and Wu The Overlord: What are you doing? Push the button! SkekSo: So the balance has sent the Princesses of the sun, moon, friendship and old man to try to stop me? Looks like my little surprise has kept the Ninja busy. Princess Luna: Don't do it! If you do, it will alter, allowing the Overlord to cross over. Wu: The balance will be destroyed, and we will all pay dearly. The Overlord: Don't listen to them! Princess Celestia: We don't want to fight you, but we will if we have to. Twilight Sparkle: This is about more than us. This is about what is right. SkekSo: Don't you see?! I will never do what is right. I am SkekSo, the Emperor! Destiny took my empire from me! And the only way we can be together is to turn everything in this world into my image! SkekSo: Warming up?! You could've warned me if it had to warm up! The Overlord: How could I? You were monologuing. The Overlord: I'm finally free! SkekSo: Wait a minute! You stole that from my playbook! grins SkekSo: Well, you can forget about it. Ninjago is mine! The Overlord: No. It was never going to be yours. is shocked The Overlord: It is mine! he begins possessing SkekSo ninja arrive Jay: Sorry, did we miss much? The Overlord: The metamorphosis has begun! Jay: Metamorphosis? What does that mean? Zane: Metamorphosis is a biological process by which someone or something changes into something new. Cole: Yeah, changes into something ugly. gets ready Overlord gets up sighs The Overlord: I have evolved for millennia. Only an alicorn can defeat me now. Kai: What did he say? Princess Celestia: Only an alicorn can defeat him. The Overlord: I'm glad somebody pays attention. So how about I just focus on the ladies? looks worried The Overlord: Get ready. grins Princess Celestia: Stand down, Overlord! The Overlord: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun since my war with the First Spinjitzu Master! and Luna look at each other fly towards him the Overlord knocks them unconscious The Overlord: I'm gonna enjoy this since the old days of my war. is angered Twilight Sparkle: You'll pay for that! The Overlord: Try and stop me, lady. blasts him